In a multi-tenancy landscape, multiple tenants share a same runtime of a single multi-tenant computing system. FIG. 1 illustrates a multi-tenancy landscape 100. In a multi-tenancy landscape 100, a single instance of a software application running on a multi-tenant computing system (“multi-tenant computing system 1 (118)”) serves multiple tenants. An example of the software application is “Business ByDesign (ByD)” by SAP. The multi-tenant computing system may refer to a server hosting the software application. The tenants refer to systems at one of client organizations that access the software application and individual clients that access the software application. The tenants of the multi-tenancy landscape 100 share the same application. In the multi-tenancy landscape 100, each tenant works with a customized virtual application instance. Further, the multi-tenancy landscape 100 comprises other one or more multi-tenant computing systems (e.g. “multi-tenant computing system 2 (120)”), where each of the other one or more multi-tenant computing systems is capable of serving one or more tenants.
Often, there is a need to copy or move a tenant from multi-computing tenant computing system 118 to either a new location in multi-computing tenant computing system 100 or multi-computing tenant computing system 120. The noted copying or movement of a tenant requires complete copying or movement of tenant data associated with the tenant. Tenant data associated with all the tenants is stored in persistency levels including TREX, MaxDB LiveCache and Database.
For the copying or movement of tenant data associated with a tenant that needs to be moved, there exists a problem that the tenant data is not clearly separate from data associated with other tenants. For example, there exists client-independent data besides client-dependent data. For example, when different tenants register at a multi-tenant computing system to perform a function (e.g. receive some kind of incoming calls), the registry-entries of the different tenants are not clearly separable from each other. Further, since separation of tenant data is not known, copying or movement of client-independent data is also not conventionally known.
If the tenant data associated with each tenant of the multi-computing tenant system 118 is clearly separable from data associated with other tenants of the multi-computing tenant system 118, the tenant can be copied/duplicated or moved efficiently using database or file operations. Accordingly, there exists a need to copy clearly separated tenant data associated with a tenant that needs to be copied or moved from a first multi-computing tenant computing system to either a new location in the first multi-computing tenant computing system or a second multi-computing tenant computing system.